Evaluation of the utility of photogenerated species for probing the structure of biological membranes. Investigation of bacterial oligopeptide transport systems using peptides containing photolabile groups. Further studies on the photolabeling of dehydrogenases. Investigation of macromolecular reagents for exofacial membrane labeling.